cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Mulkey
Chris Mulkey (1948 - ) Film Deaths *''Quiet Cool (1986)'' [Red]: Crushed to death after Adam Coleman Howard and James Remar tie a rope to a log and use a truck to pull the log through the drug dealers' hideout. *''The Hidden'' (1987) [Jack DeVries]: Killed (off-screen) when the alien takes possession of his body sometime before the movie begins. His possessed body dies after the alien transfers itself into William Boyett in the hospital. *''Gotti (2018)'' [Frank DeCicco]: Killed in a car explosion after he turns on the ignition. *''The Standoff at Sparrow Creek'' (2019) [Ford]: Shot to death by police along with Gene Jones, Happy Anderson and Robert Aramayo after the four of them threaten the police with automatic weapons during a standoff. TV Deaths *''Sleeper Cell: Faith'' (2006) [Robert McNeil]: Dies (off-screen) due to blood loss, after being mortally wounded in an explosion caused by Oded Fehr's men when they come to break Oded out of prison. *''A Teacher's Crime'' (2008: TV movie) [Bill Rander]: Shot in the head (off-screen) by Tom Rack. His body is later discovered by police officers. *''CSI: NY: The Triangle (2008)'' [Bernie Benton]: Dies (off-screen) of terminal pancreatic cancer while in Prison, shortly after the end of the Episode. *''24: Day 7: 12:00 a.m.-1:00 a.m. (2009)'' [Doug Knowles]: Beaten and thrown off a railing by Jon Voight. *''Human Target: Run (2010)'' [Detective Al Jenkins]: Shot by one of Dylan Neal's men *''Justified: The Moonshine War (2011)'' [Walt McCready]: Poisoned when Margo Martindale offers him a glass of apple moonshine, the glass appears empty when she pours it for them both and reveals to him the poison was in the glass as he was dying. (Thanks to Brian) *''Femme Fatales: Trophy Wife'' (2012) [Darby]: Shot in the back by Leilani Sarelle. *''The Spoils Before Dying: The Biscuit Eaters (2015)'' [Ed Nestly]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Haley Joel Osment and Michael K. Williams after Chris and Berenice Marlohe open fire on Michael's cabin. Noteworthy Connections *Husband of Karen Landry. (widowed) Gallery chrismulkey-spoilsbeforedying.jpg|Chris Mulkey in The Spoils Before Dying: The Biscuit Eaters Mulkey, Chris Mulkey, Chris Category:American actors and actresses Mulkey, Chris Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in John Woo Movies Category:Deaths in the Timeless universe Category:People who died in the Justifiedverse Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Justified Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Grimm cast members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Lost cast members Category:Twin Peaks Cast Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Actors who died in Adam McKay Movies Category:Actors who died in Jack Sholder Movies Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Better Call Saul Cast Members Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Deaths in CSI: NY Category:CSI: Cyber Cast Members